Trapped!
by LokiFire
Summary: CH6 & 7 up! Zim faces the cheerleaders and Purple has gender issues.
1. Results of Boredome...

My friends came up with an interesting idea the other day: what would it be like to live in Wal-Mart? It sounded like fun to write, so here's my story. The IZ cast (those I like anyway) is trapped in a mall together!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Zim, Nick and Jhonen do. My friends and myself are owned by the Almighty Allan.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
All was well on the planet Earth. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were happily going on about their lives. LokiFire was busy relaxing in the pizza place in the local mall, sipping a cappuccino and reading a book titled "How to be a Mary Sue", evidence of just how bored she was. She scowled at the filth she was reading, ripped out a page, and started making an origami dragon. (A/N: Ever seen an origami dragon? They're so kyute!)  
  
She was just finishing her little dragon when a noise made her look up. It sounded like someone yelling. She owned the two-story mall and had made it her home, nobody else should be there. She got up to investigate, an evil smile playing across her lips. If someone had intruded, her boredom would be over.  
  
*************  
  
Dib stopped dead in his tracks. He had been chasing Zim across town and had followed him into a large mall. They had run all the way to the middle of the store before Dib suddenly realised they were the only people there.  
  
Zim stopped running when he realised he was no longer being chased. He turned around to see Dib eyeing their surroundings nervously and sneered. "What's wrong, Dib? Tired already?"  
  
Dib glared back at Zim. "Something's wrong. Haven't you noticed there's no one else here?"  
  
Zim scoffed and was about to reply when he was interupted by a high pitched squeel. LokiFire skipped out into the open from her hangout in the pizza place. She laughed as she looked them up and down. "Two of them! This is great! We're gonna have soooooo much fun!"  
  
Both of the shorter beings were now completely confused and eyed her suspiciously. "What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Instead of answering, LokiFire simply picked them up by their collars and gleefully carried them to a nearby escalator, humming the whole way. Both of her prisoners kicked, yelled, and cursed, trying desprately to escape her clutches. LokiFire just giggled and through them roughly to the ground on the second story. "See ya later, boys! Have fun!"  
  
LokiFire scribbled something down on her pad of paper, and the escalator disappeared, trapping Dib and Zim upstairs. She wasn't finished yet. She laughed gleefully to herself as she added the final touches to the piece of paper. She then tucked away her pad and pencil and headed for security office. She wanted to watch this over the security monitors.  
  
*************  
  
Zim and Dib were sitting where they had been dropped, staring in utter surpise and confusion at the spot on the floor where the escalator used to be. They were both obviously thinking the exact same thing: what the hell was going on?  
  
"Zim?! What the hell is going on?!!" Zim and Dib jumped and spun around. Standing behind them, equally confused, and apparently blaming Zim, were the Tallest themselves, flanked by Gaz and GIR.  
  
**************  
  
LokiFire smiled wickedly to herself. This was going to be interesting...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Heh, I am weird. I have to admit that I don't know where I'm going with this. Zim, Dib, Gaz, GIR, Red, and Purple all trapped together in a mall, what're they gonna do?! Review and tell me what you want to see happen! Don't worry, following chapters will be centered a lot less around me! 


	2. Didn't See This Coming

Red and Purple were lounging on a big comfy pile of pillows, being fanned and fed grapes by Dib and Gaz. Well, Gaz was holding a bowl of grapes in her lap that she was SUPOSSED to be feeding them. She was too busy with her GameSlave to really be doing her duty.  
  
Dib, on the other hand, seemed pretty enthusiastic about his job. The Tallest didn't really care about conquering Earth, of course, so they were answering any and every question he asked.  
  
"So, you guys were all 'test tube babies'?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Hey, we still have our fun!" Red said as he gave Purple a suggestive look. Purple just blushed and tried to ignore him.  
  
Red turned to Gaz, irritated by her neglect of duty. "Keep the grapes coming, shorty!"  
  
As a reply, Gaz sent the bowl of grapes sailing into his face. Purple laughed at his partner's misfortune and ate a grape that had escaped obliteration.  
  
As Red was wiping the gloppy green mess of his face, Zim marched in, followed by a very happy GIR. Red and Purple groaned when they saw him and Dib gave him his best glare. Gaz killed another virtual monster.  
  
"Well, have you found us a way out of here yet?" Purple demanded.  
  
"Not yet, my Tallest," Zim said. "But do not fear, for I will surely come up with an ingenious plot for our escape!"  
  
Red scoffed. "So, there's no way for us to leave?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about the windows?" Purple asked.  
  
"Forcefields," Zim said.  
  
"Emergency exits?" Red asked.  
  
"Electrified."  
  
"Can't we just blow up a wall or something?" Purple was getting exasperated.  
  
Zim shook his head. "That would ruin the author's fun and she'd throw a tantrum."  
  
Everyone just sat there for a moment, looking very grave. Suddenly, both Tallest perked right back up.  
  
"Oh well. It won't be so bad living in a mall. We've still got slaves," Red said, indicating the shorter beings.  
  
Purple nodded in agreement. "And they do have plenty of pillows here."  
  
"And I think I saw a Bloaty's Pizza Hog in the food court," Red said.  
  
At the mention of Bloaty's, Gaz's eyes got all big and swirly. She stood up, stuck her arms out, and marched off, zhombie style. Everyone silently watched her march off and dissappear.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your sister, Dib?" Zim inquired.  
  
Dib shook his head. "No, that's pretty normal for her."  
  
For reasons no one will ever understand, GIR looked horrified and stood, mouth hung open, watching where Gaz had vanished around the corner. Suddenly, he squeeled, threw his arms up and joyfully ran after her.  
  
Zim shook his head.  
  
After another moment of silence, Red stood up.  
  
"We're going to Bloaty's too," he said. "C'mon, Purple."  
  
"If we're gonna be stuck here, we wanna be comfortable," Purple told Zim as he stood up. "Make sure we won't be bored while we're stuck here and that we'll have someplace comfy to sleep tonight."  
  
As the tallest left, Dib and Zim seemed to suddenly realize they wee alone together. Dib pointed at the little alien.  
  
"HA, Zim! Looks like I don't even have to spy on you anymore! Your precious leaders told me ALL about you!"  
  
Zim scoffed. "I'm not worried, Dib-human. They would never endanger my mission like that! They probably fed you faulty information to throw you off my trail."  
  
This time it was Dib's turn to scoff. "I doubt it. They don't exactly seem too concerned with conquering Earth, and everything they said fit into what I know about you!"  
  
Zim put his hands on his hips and glared at Dib.  
  
Dib glared back.  
  
Glaring little alien.  
  
Glaring little human.  
  
Both little beings glared at each other.  
  
Yup, tensions were high.  
  
And 'glare' is a cool word. It's fun to say. Kinda like 'gland' but with a 're'.  
  
"Zim crossed his arms. "Stupid human stink-beast."  
  
"Shorty."  
  
(A/N: Gasp! The Tallest even taught Dib how to insult an Irken!)  
  
Zim's eyes went wide. Dib had struck a nerve. Zim tried to cover up his hurt feelings with a glare before turning to storm off.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go find some appropriate bedding for my esteemed leaders now," he said with mock politeness.  
  
"There's no excuse for you," Dib said to himself when Zim had gone. "No excuse...that's good. I'll remember that one."  
  
Not wanting to be alone in the huge mall, Dib started to head for the food court, but stopped short when he heard a sickening crunch under his boot. He looked down and saw, to his horror, Gaz's GameSlave. It now lay where Gaz had dropped it, it's screen shattered and it's case cracked.  
  
Dib stared at it in horror. He had broken Gaz's GameSlave. She'd kill him! He looked around franticly, but realised no one had seen him break it and Gaz had no way of knowing he broke it. Besides that, they were in a mall! She could just pick up another, brand new one. Dib smiled to himself. He'd be okay.  
  
Content for the moment that he was safe from his sister's wrath, Dib continued on his journey to the food court, not realizing that LokiFire was watching.  
  
*************  
  
LokiFire smiled to herself as she watched Dib go. Seeing a perfect oppertunity to cause pain and suffering, she scribbled down something on her magic notepad and all the new GameSlaves in the mall magically disappeared.  
  
(A/N: Yes, that's right! A MAGIC notepad! And now you can order your own for only $3mil. Just call 1-800-CNT-SPEL to place your order today! Call, now and you'll get a free crayon sharpener!)  
  
*************  
  
At the food court, the rest of the gang was sitting around a table, enjoying a big, greasy, Bloaty's Pizza Hog pizza. There hadn't been anyone working there, (A/N: Duh! If you haven't figured it out, nobody works at this mall. It's deralict.) so they had had to make their own pizza.  
  
It hadn't gone very smoothley.  
  
GIR was covered in flour, Red was coated in greasy pizza cheese and Purple had a black eye and a bent antenna. Aside from a twitching eye, Gaz seemed to be the only one to escape Bloaty's kitchen unscathed.  
  
Everyone was chowing down on their pizza when they were approached by a thin young man in all Black. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw him.  
  
"Hey, I thought there was no one else here!" Purple said.  
  
"So did I," said Nny. "I've been stuck up here alone for months."  
  
"So that crazy girl kidnapped you too, huh?" Red asked.  
  
"Yup. Hey I haven't had pizza in a long time. Can I join you?"  
  
Red motioned to an empty chair and Nny sat down next to GIR."  
  
"HI!" Gir said, giving Nny a big greasy smile. "What's your name?"  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"Hi, Johnny!" I'm GIR. Do you wanna play with my gerbil?" He shoved a fuzzy little cheese-covered gerbil in Nny's face. "Her name's Apricot! Say 'Hellooooooo, Apricot!"  
  
Nny leaned away from GIR. "Umm....hi, Apricot."  
  
"Apricot can fly!" GIR jumped up and proceeded to run around the room screaming, poor little Apricot held high in the air.  
  
"Ignore him. He's not all right up there." Purple said. "By the way, I'm Purple. This is Red and Gaz."  
  
Nny smiled. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm glad you introduced yourselves. I was afraid I'd have to kill you all later for being rude."  
  
Nny happily took a bite of pizza. Red and Purple stared at him for a minute and then looked at each other.  
  
"He's kidding, right?" Red asked.  
  
Purple just shrugged.  
  
Gaz was smiling at Nny. "You're funny, Johnny."  
  
"Call me Nny."  
  
Gaz's smile widened.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uh, oh! Could Gaz be developing a crush?! What's she gonna do when she finds her broken GameSlave?! Just what do the Tallest wear under that armor?! Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Ya know, I didn't even know this was gonna be a crossover until the moment I wrote Nny's name.  
  
DISCLAIMER#2: I don't own JtHM either. 


	3. Dib's Bad Day.

It was night in the mall. The crickets in the pet shop was chirping and the paper glow-in-the-dark moon on the ceiling (GIR had insisted Zim put it up there) was shining brightly.  
  
Zim had turned the mall's roomy Victoria's Secret into the 'community bedroom'. All the tables of panties had been pushed outside, and the center of the store was now dominated by a huge, round, red bed for the Tallest. Against the wall and separated from the rest of the store by a shoji screen, Zim had set up his king sized bed, complete with black velvet sheets and lots of big, fluffy pillows. Thrown carelessly in the corner was Dib's bed: a beanbag chair.  
  
Everyone was going through their normal routine to get ready for bed. Zim was sitting on the floor doing stretches while GIR put his gerbil, Apricot in a little bra hammock he had thrown together. The Tallest were wearily stripping out of their armour and climbing into bed. Red was wearing a baggy black pair of Taz boxers, while Purple wore a pink ducky thong. Dib was muttering angrily to himself as he stripped down to his own shorts to sleep. He had gotten lost on his way to the food court and missed out on the pizza, and when he got there, he had made the mistake of teasing Gaz about her apparent liking of Nny. It had taken him almost an hour to get his head out of that toilet seat. He was just settling down, using his coat as a blanket, when he suddenly realized something.  
  
"Hey, where's Gaz going to sleep?" he asked. He looked around for a moment and began to look worried. "Where IS Gaz? I haven't her seen since we left the food court."  
  
"Uh...I think she left with that Nny guy," Red said absentmindedly as he tucked himself in.  
  
Purple suddenly squealed excitedly. "Woooo! This button makes the bed rotate!" He pressed a little red button on the side of the bed. A big stupid grin was plastered on his face as the bed slowly spun in circles. Everyone gave him a strange look.  
  
Dib ignored Purple as he jumped up from his 'bed' and proceeded to redress himself.  
  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going, Dib?" Zim demanded.  
  
"I have to find Gaz. I can't believe she left with that guy! We don't even know him. He could be some kind of homicidal maniac for all we know!"  
  
Zim scoffed. "I highly doubt it. Besides, if you're such a concerned big brother," he spat, "how come you never even noticed she was GONE until now?"  
  
"Well, EXCUSE me! But I was a bit busy trying to convince that crazed robot of yours that I don't want to wear that, that thing!" Dib pointed an accusing finger at GIR, who was holding a lacy purple dress that looked like it would probably be three sizes to small for Dib, even if he WANTED to wear it. GIR gave him a big smile.  
  
"Awww. You'd look so CUTE!" he said.  
  
After giving GIR a menacing glare, Dib turned on his heal and headed out the door. He wanted to make sure his sister was safe, and bring her back if he could.  
  
*************  
  
After they'd left Bloaty's, Gaz and Nny had spent the rest of the day window shopping and talking. Nny was going on about how cruel and stupid people can be. Every once in a while, Gaz would stop sipping on her Classic Poop to make comments about how stupid Dib and Zim were.  
  
They were walking past a cute little figurine store (A/N: I don't know the names of any.) when Gaz stopped and stared at it. Nny stopped talking and turned to watch her, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Wait here," Gaz said.  
  
Nny did as he was told and watched as Gaz marched into the store. He couldn't see Gaz once she'd gone inside, but could here things smashing. His eyes grew even wider when he saw a small explosion. A minute later, Gaz came out, dragging a big bag full of 'Precious Moments' figurines. Nny gave her another questioning look.  
  
Gaz smiled wickedly. "I've always wanted to do this." (A/N: She has horrible things in store for those little figurines! HORRIBLE THINGS!)  
  
Nny just shrugged and continued his little speech as they headed off again.  
  
They rounded a corner, Gaz dragging her heavy bag and smiling evilly. They were back at the Tallests' giant pillow pile. (It's at one of those benchy places with the palm trees.) They headed for the pile, planning on chillin' there for a while, when Gaz saw something that made her stop in her tracks, eyes wide.  
  
She had spotted her broken Game Slave.  
  
She growled dangerously "Dib! I know he did this!" Gaz slumped down to her knees and shook her little fists, very dramatic-like. "Must...kill...sibling!"  
  
Nny raised an eyebrow. "Kill your brother? Over a Game Slave? I don't mean to seem like a hypocrite, but he's your brother after all, and it IS just a toy-"  
  
Gaz got up and spun around, eyeing Nny dangerously. "JUST a TOY?!" Her eye started to twitch. "I don't think you realize the severity of the situation."  
  
Nny looked a bit confused. "You could just get another one here couldn't you? Nobody works here, so you don't have to pay-"  
  
"We just got BACK from the video-game store! They didn't HAVE any for sale! There's no others to play in this place!"  
  
Gaz started sat down on her heels and started rocking back and forth, hugging her knees and wheezing. Nny backed up and looked around, looking kinda scared.  
  
"Um, are you gonna be all right?" he asked.  
  
After a few moments of spazing out, Gaz calmed down a bit and stood up. "Dib WILL pay! I swear it! And as soon as we get outa here, he's gonna pay some more! Until I can get another Game Slave..."  
  
*************  
  
Dib was lost again. He had gone to take a shortcut through JC Penny's but had gotten turned around in the endless aisles of clothes. At the moment, he was grumpily stomping through the swimsuit section. He was having a bad day.  
  
With a sigh, Dib plopped down on the floor. He was considering going back, but was still worried about his sister. He sat there, brooding, until he heard something that made him look up. He didn't know what he had heard until he heard it again. Something had bleated. Dib got up to investigate. It didn't take long to find the source of the sound. There was a little baby goat in the next aisle.  
  
Dib lifted an eyebrow. This was weird. He watched the cute little kidd for a moment before deciding it was cute and harmless. He reached out to pat it on the head. He yelped in surprise and yanked his hand back when the little goat snarled viciously and bared huge, very sharp teeth.  
  
Dib jumped on top of a clothes rack in an attempt to escape from the baby goat, as it lunged at him. "What kind of psychopathic freak is responsible for this?!" he asked no one in particular. He screamed as the goat knocked the rack over and pounced on him.  
  
*************  
  
LokiFire smiled happily from her vantage point in the security office. "Awww! Princess made a friend!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Don't worry, the goat didn't eat Dib. (I love seeing cute animals causing lots of damage. =^.^=) I would've made that part longer, but I'm eager to get to the next day...  
  
I'm sad. Nobody's reviewing for my newest story, Breath a Sigh. I really liked that fic too. :( Please read and review it, guys! I'm losing my confidence without reviews! And ya know, without confidence in my stories, I might not feel good enough to do chapter four. (Yup, that was a threat.) Please review it, I'm desperate! Why don't you like it? 


	4. The Chapter Between Three and Five

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Well, did you read and review Breath a Sigh? Huh? Didja? Didja? Oh well, here's the story:  
  
Oh, and I don't own Precious Moments. I don't know who does. ---Disclaimer #3  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Purple woke up feeling very well rested. He sighed contentedly and stretched, and then froze. This eyes shot open and he looked down at Red, who he just realized had wrapped himself tightly around him in his sleep, his head on Purple's chest. Purple grunted as he strained to escape Red's death grip. After a while, he just gave up and laid back again to relax. Until, that is, Red moaned and started rocking his hips from side to side. Purple yelped and jumped about three feet in the air.  
  
Red woke up with a start when his head was flung back by the force of Purple's panic attack. "Wha-? What's going on?"  
  
Purple glared at Red. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"  
  
Red looked puzzled for a moment and tried to remember. "I'm not sure...Something about Michael Jackson..." (A/N: I can smell the flames already!)  
  
Purple blanched. "Well...don't do it again, ok?"  
  
"Don't dream about Michael Jackson? How can I control something like that?"  
  
"Er, uh...What are YOU looking at?!" Purple growled at Zim.  
  
Zim ducked back behind his shoji screen, which he had been peeking around to see why Purple had screamed. He sat back down on his bed and looked over at GIR. The little robot was curled up like a little cat on one of Zim's pillows.  
  
"GIR, wake up!"  
  
GIR sat up and jumped off the bed, already ready for the day's adventures. (A/N: Don't you hate morning people?) His tongue was sticking out and he had a stupid little smile on his face.  
  
Red and Purple put their armour on and just stood there. Purple was still looking grumpy and Red had a cheerful little grin on. After a few minutes, Red's smile disappeared.  
  
"I'm BOOOOOOORED!" he wined.  
  
GIR bounded across the room and happily jumped on the Tallests' bed. "Lets go SHOPPING!" He ran out of the store shrieking excitedly.  
  
Red and Purple looked at each other.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Purple said.  
  
Red nodded, that cheesy grin back in place. "Zim!" he barked.  
  
Zim ran up and saluted. "Yes, my Tallest?"  
  
"We're going to go shopping, Zim," Red said. "And since we're probably gonna get LOTS of stuff and we're lazy, we need you to carry it all for us."  
  
Zim looked kinda confused. "Shopping? Why in the name of Irk would you want any of the humans' pathetic Earth products?"  
  
Purple shrugged. "You never know. Besides," he patted the rotating bed affectionately, "if they sell neet little treasures like this, who knows what else we can find."  
  
Zim gave Purple a weird look and Red sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Well, let's go then," Red said. "I wanna get a pretzel for breakfast."  
  
*************  
  
Dib woke up with a groan. He sat up and wiped drool off his face. He was in a lot of pain from the goat attack and his clothes were badly torn. He stood up shakily and looked around. It looked like he was in the food court, but it looked a lot different. The court was very dark now, lit only by torched and candelabras. (A/N: Think of one of those scary Ultimate Doom levels with the flames and skull decorations, and you got the new food court look.)  
  
"Crazy people and their man-eating goats. Where am I now?" he asked himself.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, dear brother."  
  
Dib spun around and was astonished to see Gaz seated on a big, gothic looking, scary, bone type (A/N: *sigh* It was made of bone. Okay? Bone.) throne. She crossed her arms and glared at her brother.  
  
"Gaz?"  
  
"Shut up, Dib. You've done a lot of stupid things in your time, but this one really takes the cake. I mean, I just can't believe you would BREAK MY GAME SLAVE!"  
  
Dib's eyes got wide and he started to look scared. "What? What makes you think I did it?"  
  
"Come on, Dib! I know it was you, and now you're gonna pay!"  
  
Dib stuck his hands out in front of himself and started to back away. "I'm sorry, it was an accident! Come on, Gaz!" He suddenly stopped and looked around. "Wait a minute. What's going on here anyway? What happened to this place?"  
  
Gaz pointed to the side of the room with her thumb and Dib turned to see LokiFire, chained and gagged. Nny was standing guard over her with those nifty knives of his. One of LokiFire's arms were untied and she had a pencil and her magic notepad.  
  
Dib's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! Isn't that-"  
  
"Yup." Gaz said. "She writes whatever I tell her and whatever she writes on that little pad of hers becomes real." (A/N: I doubt even the mighty Jhonen can control the power that is Gaz.)  
  
Dib looked at her sister like she was crazy and then looked at LokiFire.  
  
"Have you ever realized how krazy your sis is?"  
  
"LokiFire!" Gaz barked, "send him downstairs!"  
  
LokiFire scribbled a little note on her pad and a hole opened up under Dib. Dib screamed as he fell for...uh...I don't know. A while. Anyhoot, he landed hard with a thud and groaned as he picked himself up. When he saw where he was, his jaw dropped in horror.  
  
Dib was in a large dimly lit cell filled with cheerleaders.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Nny shuddered as he watched Dib being thrown to the cheerleaders. That was too cruel for even HIS tastes.  
  
*************  
  
Zim was stumbling around, trying to keep up with GIR and the Tallest. He was weighed down though and couldn't see around the huge pile of mall products he was carrying. They had headed straight for the food court to get Red's pretzel, but had picked all kinds of things up on the way. At the moment, Red and GIR were stuck together with a Chinese finger-trap; Red had given up on unsticking himself from the robot and GIR was currently hanging from his hand like a limp noodle. Purple was busy giggling over a small book labeled "The Twelve Inch Pianist". (A/N: Say it out loud!)  
  
Red stopped suddenly as they reached the food court, causing Zim and Purple to bump into him. Zim dropped everything all over the ground and Purple growled.  
  
"Do you mind watching where you're going, Red?" Purple said.  
  
Red ignored Purple as he took in the scenery. Everyone but GIR looked worried as they looked around at the food court's new decor.  
  
"Hey! Where'd the pretzels go!" Red demanded. He only seemed to be concerned that the pretzel stand had gone.  
  
"Uh, maybe we can get some pizza?" Purple said. He slowly headed inside and everyone followed.  
  
"We had pizza yesterday," Red wined.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I guess I should post this now. This part's taking longer than I thought it would. I must say, I'm ashamed of myself for those cheerleaders. So predictable. 


	5. See? Told Ya Chapter 5 Came Next...

Gaz sat on her little throne, playing with her Precious Moments figures. She had a figurine of a cute little boy wrapped in masking tape like a mummy. He was taped upside down to the arm of the throne and "I hope the blood rushes to his head" was written on the tape. At the moment, she was busy covering him with staples.  
  
Nny was sprawled out on the floor, happily drawing Noodle Boy comics. He had had LokiFire conjure up a gigantic cup (or would 'bucket' be a better term?) of Cherry Fizwiz and a long twisty straw, and his belly was starting to look a bit swollen from so much drink. Next to him sat LokiFire's notepad. They were keeping it out of her reach so she couldn't write anything they didn't want her to.  
  
LokiFire looked very moody.  
  
Nny was in the middle of drawing another of Noodle Boy's deaths when he heard a grunt. He looked up to see Zim standing over him, his arms crossed.  
  
"What do you want?" Nny asked.  
  
"My Tallest and I came here to find something to eat, but the pretzel stand is gone."  
  
Nny rolled his eyes. Of COURSE he knew they were gone. Zim opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Gaz, who hadn't looked up from her tormented little toy.  
  
"Go away, Zim," she said simply.  
  
Zim turned to her and put his hands on his hips. "And why should I?"  
  
Gaz started to look peeved. "You're really annoying."  
  
Zim glared at Gaz. (A/N: There's that word again!)  
  
The Tallest unfortunately chose that moment to see what was up. GIR was still hanging from Red's finger.  
  
"Find anything to eat, Zim?" Red asked.  
  
Purple hovered over to Gaz. "What did you do to this place? It looks all gloomy now."  
  
Red joined Purple. "Ooo. Toy torture! Can I play too?" He looked down at the little SIR unit like he was the toy he wanted to torture. GIR gave him a goofy smile.  
  
Zim looked a little nervous at the look Red gave GIR. (A/N: He does care about GIR! He really does!) "Um, here, let me help with that." He grabbed GIR and pulled, hoping to detach him from Red before the vertically gifted Irken got too fed up with him. His attempts only managed to tick Red off even more when he roughly yanked his arm down.  
  
"Hey, let go!" Red said. (A/N: I can make rhymes!) He yanked his arm up in a failed attempt to make Zim let go. Zim yelped as he was swung high through the air, which made GIR giggle gleefully. Red started swinging his arm around but Zim held on desperately, with a look of terror on his face. GIR thought it was the funniest thing in the world and was happily screaming his little head off. Purple was dancing around just outside the fray, trying to decide what to do.  
  
Gaz's cheek started to twitch. The mood ruined, she had stopped torturing the figurine and was now sitting quietly with her nails digging into the arms of the throne. Her temper had slowly been slowly wearing away from the moment the Irkens came in, and this was just too much. She glared venomously at the aliens, who remained oblivious to her boiling anger. Seeing that they didn't seem to want to calm down and go away anytime soon, she looked at Nny and gave a little nod.  
  
Nny was still sprawled out on his stomach, frozen in place and watching the scene before him with wide eyes. He saw her nod and understood. He hopped up and kicked the notepad to LokiFire, drawing his knives to guard her. LokiFire just looked at him stupidly.  
  
"Get them out of here!" Gaz commanded.  
  
Suddenly understanding, LokiFire scribbled down some notes on her pad. She scrunched her face up as she tried to remember all the nasties she had read about in Lord of the Rings. After a few seconds, she had finished her writing and set her pen down with a satisfied grin. A homicidal maniac may be holding her prisoner and forcing her to write crap that had nothing to do with an actual plot, (A/N: That's how this story came into existence...) but she still couldn't help enjoying herself.  
  
Thundering hoofbeats suddenly echoed through the food court, and the Red stopped in mid swing to see what was causing the noise. Zim fell to the floor with a grunt and lay there, dazed. Red, Purple, and GIR's mouths hung open as nine black horses stormed in. Their riders were brandishing long swords and wore black robes that completely concealed their features.  
  
Purple yelped and dove behind Gaz's throne as the black riders charged. (A/N: *sigh* They're called Nazguls. Why do I have to keep explaining myself? They're evil killer horse-riding dudes!) One of the Nazgul turned on Red and raised his sword to strike. Red squealed like a girl and swung GIR wildly at the demonic horseman with such force that he ended up on his butt. The force of impact finally tore the finger trap from their fingers and GIR now sat on the Nazgul's lap. The Nazgul shrieked in terror at the little cutesey little robot and fell of his horse, causing his hood to fall off, revealing his face. Everyone's eyes widened when they realized the Nazgul was a fuzzy pink poodle.  
  
LokiFire looked the most surprised and quickly looked back over her notes. "Oops. I got something wrong there."  
  
Nny couldn't help it. He ended up rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. The Nazgul looked horrified and ran off, humiliated. The other Nazgul looked at each other and quickly followed. Gaz scowled and shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Forget it," she said to LokiFire. She turned to the Irkens, satisfied that she had gotten her point across, even without having to say anything. Just in case, though, she said, "Go away."  
  
Without any hesitation, the Tallest jumped up and hovered out of the food court as fast as they could.  
  
Gaz looked at Zim, who was still sitting on the floor where he fell. She scowled and turned back to LokiFire. "What about him?" she demanded.  
  
LokiFire rolled her eyes. "Yeesh! She's so bossy!" she said to herself. She scribbled one more note on her pad, and a hole opened up under Zim. He screamed as he fell down the gaping hole to the abyss that is the REALM OF THE CHEERLEADERS!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Moral? 'Butt' is a funny word.  
  
Please, please, please remember to review. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Make sure to stay tuned for another riveting chapter of 'Trapped!' Pft! I'm sure you're all on the edge of your seats. You see? *points at fic* This is why I don't do suspense.  
  
Oh, yeah! Banter asked, so I must explain. LokiFire doesn't write herself free because: 1. Nny is watching what LokiFire writes, and if she tries to free herself, he'll slice her into little bloody pieces. 2. Gaz is too powerful to be controlled by a fanfic author. *bows to the mighty Gaz* 


	6. He's So Pretty

Red giggled to himself as he emptied the music store cash register. He and Purple had gone right back to shopping after their encounter with the Nazguls. Red was already sugar high from an armload of candy bars he had eaten, and at the moment had three bubble-gum cigarettes sticking out of his mouth. Purple was busy looking at CDs, ripping some open to listen to on a CD player he had picked up.  
  
Purple looked up irritably at his partner, who was doubled over with laughter for no apparent reason. "What are you going to use that money for, Red?"  
  
Red smiled mischievously at Purple. "As soon as we get out of here, I'm gonna go look for some 'ladies for hire'."  
  
Purple simply raised his eyebrow at Red before going back to his music. Red went back to looting and giggling. Purple dumped an armload of CDs into a bag before jumping up on the counter. Truth be told, he was a little sugar high too. "I'm done shopping for today. LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"  
  
This time, it was Red's turn to look at Purple like he was an idiot. "You can't have a party with only two people."  
  
Purple scoffed. "We're the Almighty Tallest! We can do whatever we want!" With that, he turned his CD player back on and started to dance. Red didn't know what he was dancing to (being that he had headphones on) until he started to sing to the music: "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie wo-orld! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"  
  
Being a hard rock type of guy, Red was horrified. "Purple! What are you listening to?"  
  
Purple smiled so big, it looked like his face was going to split in half. He was used to being bullied around by his co-ruler and was happy to see he was causing him some fear for once. He reached down into his shopping bag and pulled out a pink wig, plopping it onto his head. He then proceeded to smear purple lipstick all over his lips.  
  
Red was never more afraid in his life.  
  
Purple jumped down off the counter and smacked his lips together experimentally. He held his arms out to Red invitingly. "Come here and give me some sugar!"  
  
Red squealed fearfully and ran for his life. It was probably the first time ever that he was the one running and Purple was the one chasing. Purple chased him around in circles around one of the CD racks, giggling girlishly. He stopped the chase when Red dove behind the counter. One hand behind his head, the other on his hip, he struck a seductive pose. "C'mon, babe. You know you want it."  
  
Red peeked wide- eyed over the countertop and took in Purple's appearance and pose before ducking back under the safety of the counter. "Hey, that DOES make him look sexy, in a sick, kinky sort of way," he thought. He shook his head and slapped his cheek when he realized what he just thought. "This mall thing must be gettin' to me."  
  
Red heard a loud thump. He peeked back over the counter fearfully. Purple was gone. Red looked a bit worried as he stood up to look for his partner. He came out from behind the counter and yelped as he tripped and fell flat on his face. He turned to see what he had tripped over and was surprised to see Purple, curled up fast asleep on the floor. Red sighed. "That was a short sugar high..."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Marvel at the shortness of my chapters!  
  
I have to admit, I'm afraid to post this chap. I think it's dumb. Anyway, remember to review. 


	7. The Horror Just Won't Stop

Zim screamed as he fell through the gaping hole that had opened up under him. He fell for what seemed like ...... uh.......... I dunno, a while. Anyway, he 'oofed' as he fell hard to the ground. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head painfully. He blinked and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a large, dark, empty room with pink carpeting and purple/blue walls. He stood up and looked around before heading for the door at the far end of the room.  
  
He peeked around the door to see it led out into a corridor. Looking both left and right, he saw the pink and purple hallway led on for several yards in either direction. He couldn't see very far because the hall curved. He stood there for a few moments, trying to decide which way to go, when he heard an Earth-shattering scream. It sounded like Dib.  
  
Eager to see what was wrong with his arch-nemesis, Zim ran after the source of the sound. He skidded to a halt as he came to the end of the hall, where he found a pair of pink and silver doors. This must be where Dib was. Carefully and silently, he opened the door and peeked inside. The room inside was identical to the one Zim had found himself in when he first got to the, uh, wherever he was.  
  
Inside, he saw Dib. He was surrounded by cheerleaders of the preppiest kind: pigtails, pink pompoms, the works. Dib himself had been stripped down to his boxers and tied to a chair. The cheerleaders had covered his cheeks and hair, and phrases like 'Go, team, go!' and 'We're #1!' were written all over him with body paints.  
  
  
  
~*~ALTERNATE PLOT LINE~*~  
  
Zim: [Kills cheerleaders.]  
  
Dib: Zim! You rescued me! Because of this, I realize that you're not so bad after all and that I'm madly in love with you.  
  
Zim: Oh, Dib! I love you too!  
  
Dib: Let's make out!  
  
[They do so.]  
  
~*~BACK TO MY PLOT LINE~*~  
  
Zim stifled a laugh at Dib's unfortunate situation. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough, because the cheerleaders heard him.  
  
"Oh, look!" a blonde cheerleader squealed happily. "Another one!"  
  
"Awww! Isn't he cute?" another chimed.  
  
Zim gasped as the cheerleaders lunged after him. He tried to run back out the door but tripped over his own feet in his panic. The cheerleaders were soon all over him. They soon had him tied up like Dib, but they had decided to 'decorate' him differently. This time, it was Dib's turn to laugh: the girls had put Zim in a flowery dress and covered his face with a thick coat of makeup. (A/N: He and Purple must look so cute.)  
  
Zim was looking murderous and Dib was laughing his head off, when a large explosion rocked the room. Smoke and rubble filled the room, making the two captives hack and cough. When the smoke cleared, the cheerleaders were huddled on the floor in terror and a tall, blonde beauty stood over them. She wore skimpy clothes and was carrying a pair of high-tech, high- power ray guns. (A/N: She'd blasted through the wall, genius.)  
  
"Hi, I'm Mary Sue and I'm here to rescue you," she said and tossed her hair back in an impressive manner.  
  
The cheerleaders cowered at Mary Sue's feet. "Please don't hurt us!" they begged. Mary Sue just walked right past them and untied Zim and Dib. She quickly untied them and picked them up, holding one in each arm.  
  
With an over-dramatic war cry, Mary Sue ran full tilt out of the room. The room exploded violently for no reason, just as they had gotten out of harm's way. (A/N: Mary Sues are always full of dramatic plot-holes, aren't they?)  
  
Mary Sue remained unfazed by the blast and calmly approached a nearby locked door. There was a sign on the door that read, "This way back to LokiFire's main plot". Mary Sue easily kicked the door in and carried her charges through.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, yes, I know I cheated, but I couldn't resist adding Mary Sue to this story. Besides, I was having writer's block.  
  
Remember to review! *points at reader* Yes, I mean you! I know you haven't reviewed the first six chapters, but you'd better, if you don't wanna be a stalking victim! (Insert response here.) Oh, yeah! You just try it! 


End file.
